Prior art techniques for measuring viral infectivity and serum neutralizing antibody values have ranged from plaque techniques to semiautomated microtiter procedures. Typical of such prior art techniques are those described in the following publications:
Taketsy, Acta. Microbiol. Acad. Sci. Hung. 3:191-202, 1955; PA1 Furesz et al., Can. J. Microbiology 15:67-71, 1969.
All of these procedures have the common disadvantage of requiring tedious time consuming microscopic examination of large numbers of tissue cultures by highly skilled personnel.